1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to blankets, and more particularly to roll-up blankets with straps.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Walden, U.S. Des. 377,879 describes a combined lounging mat and compartmented pillow with carrying handle and roll-up straps design. Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,309 describes A beach towel-pillow apparatus allowing a user to rest comfortably on a beach towel while his or her head is supported by a cylindrically-shaped pillow, permanently affixed to one end of the towel portion of the apparatus. One or more elastic securing straps are affixed to one end of the apparatus and are used to secure the towel portion when it is wrapped around the pillow thereby allowing for easy storage and transporting of the apparatus. An adjustable carrying strap, much like a belt, is affixed to one end of the pillow allowing for a user to sling the carrying strap over his or her shoulder for easy carrying of the apparatus once the towel has been secured around the pillow by the securing straps. A pillow covering with a zipper hidden from view by a portion of the covering encloses the pillow, allowing for easy insertion and removal of the pillow. Balicki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,767 describes a beach blanket having a perimeter and a plurality of tabs of hook and loop type material attached to and spaced about the perimeter. A pillow has matching tabs of hook and loop type material on one side of the pillow for attaching the pillow to any one of the tabs of hook and loop type material on the blanket. The pillow may be inflatable. Sand clamps are used to hold down the blanket. Each of the sand clamps has a spike with a point at one end and a spring-biased clamp section on the spike. Reeves, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,435 describes a portable beach towel with a built-in hidden pouch for storing valuables. The towel comprises an elongated rectangular fabric portion having top and bottom surfaces, top and bottom end edges, and side edges. A pair of elastic loops and a carrying strap are sewn onto the bottom surface near the bottom edge. A pocket is formed by folding the top end edge over the top surface, thereby defining an enclosure space for holding an elongated rod-shaped pillow made from a soft, compliant material. An access aperture between the top end edge and the top surface opens into the pouch, which is sewn into the pocket. The aperture can be closed with a zipper or other suitable type of closure. In use, with the towel resting upon the ground, the access aperture is normally hidden from view from passers by. Hwang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,923 describes an improved camping sleeping mat and/or chair arrangement having improved lateral edge stiffening rod retention pockets and having coupling members for coupling various portions together in various configurations. A separate inflatable pillow may be detachably mounted on the camping sleeping mat and/or chair arrangement. Fritz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,529 describes a combination beach mat and carrying device. The mat has a pillow section and several storage sections closed by a closure having a flap to protect the closure from sand. Additionally, the mat has securing straps for binding up the mat for easy transportation, and a carrying strap for carrying the bound up contents. The carrying strap is located along the seam of the pillow and mat sections. The securing straps are extended beyond the bounds of the mat to be located out of the way. Zuehlke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,931 describes a pillow blanket comprising a broad flat pliable sheet and a pocket member onto the broad flat pliable sheet at one corner, with an open mouth of the pocket member facing inwardly on the broad flat pliable sheet. In a first instance, the broad flat pliable sheet when unfolded can be utilized as a blanket. In a second instance, the broad flat pliable sheet when folded up and tucked into the open mouth of the pocket member after the pocket member is turned inside out can be utilized as a pillow and seat cushion.
The related art described above discloses a combined lounging mat and compartmented pillow with carrying handle and roll-up straps, a sun dial beach blanket with pillow, a portable beach towel with security pocket, a sleeping mat and seating arrangement, a combination beach mat and carrying device, and a pillow blanket, but does not teach a blanket apparatus having diagonal straps on its bottom surface for securement of the blanket apparatus to a support device when in use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.